SexeFriends?
by Kaigun
Summary: Harry et Severus décide d'appliqué le Sexe-Friends, avoir de la tendresse sans être en couple géniale non ? Mais quant certains sentiments arrive les choses se compliquent…


Voilas ma premiere fiction sur Fanfic net en espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^!

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans un parc de Londres, sur l'herbe un couple se reposé une jeune femme aux cheveux violet sombre qui lui arrivé au milieu du dos et aux yeux d'un bleu Azur qui donnait beaucoup de grâce pour son fin visage, était assise contre un arbre regardant les passants tandis que le jeune homme allongé sur le dos ou sa tête reposé sur les cuisses de la demoiselle semblait dormir. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noir, un visage délicat et sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire… Le couple avait dix-huit ans a tout cassés, la jeune femme pencha son visage au dessus du jeune homme ses cheveux violet caressé le visage du faux endormi.

-Harry il est temps de rentré

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui azur de son amie

-Aloysia quelle heure est il ?

- Pas loin de dix-huit heures…

Harry soupira, se leva et tendit sa main a Aloysia pour l'aidé à se lever.

- Marchons jusqu'à la maison je n'ai pas envie de transplaner

-Comme tu veux… Harry veut tu parlé aujourd'hui ?

-Non profitons de cette belle journée.

Aloysia acquiesçait et prenant la main d'Harry parti en direction Square Grimmauld ou Sirius et Remus les attendait pour le repas.

Harry resta silencieux comme son amie qui respecté son silence il l'en remercia mentalement pour sa d'alleur, Aloysia celle qui considéré comme sa sœur sans elle il ne savait pas ou il en serait.

Voldemort avait péri de sa baguette voila un an de sa, un passage horrible de sa vie qu'il aimerait tant oublier et même si Voldemort était mort il avait encore des cauchemars si bien que souvent dans la nuit il rejoignait Aloysia qui le prenait dans ses bras le consolant et dormait ensemble. Harry regarda sa sœur Déjà presque un an qu'ils se connaissaient et plus longtemps qu'ils se parlèrent.

Un an avant la bataille finale Harry se disputa avec Ron et Hermione sur le sujet des Serpentard car Harry avait accepté d'être l'ami de Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore enfin bref Ron et Hermione lui ont lancé un ultimatum à choisir entre eux et les Serpents. Harry énervé par ses stupidité parti sans leurs répondre et pour Ron cela voulais dire que le brun se détourné d'eux donc depuis il n'eu plus de nouvelles du couple. Quant Harry entra dans son dortoir il sauta dans son lit et pour se calmé envoya des lettres à Remus et Sirius mais ce fut une autre personne qui lui répondit quelques jours plus tard Aloysia, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était la filleule de Remus et qu'il était parti avec Sirius vers les montagnes ou sa meute avait besoin de lui. Harry étonné de savoir que Rem avait de la famille lui écrivit et fut heureux que la jeune fille lui réponde il apprenait que Remus et le père de Alo étaient amis mais comme il était loup-garou et pas elle, son père étant sa seule famill, Remus et Sirius lui proposèrent d'habité au Square. Elle suivit des cours par correspondance car elle du quitté son école a cause des attaques des Mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent par hiboux jusqu'à la grande bataille puis une semaine après cette événement Aloysia et Harry se rencontrèrent pour de vrais chez Sirius qui avait demandé au brun de vivre chez lui. Harry se mit a sourire se rappelant de la première fois qu'ils se sont vu tout de suite Harry et Alo se sont entendu parlant de tout et de rien, la jeune femme était une des rare personne qui ne voyait pas Harry Potter le survivant mais Harry le petit Harry. Il l'avait adoré et ne se sont plus quitté ! Il lui raconté ses secrets ses doutes ses envies et jamais Alo ne le juger elle le conseilla, Harry pouvait tout lui raconté comme elle lui raconté tout. Comme le jour ou Harry avoua qu'il était gay la violette fut heureuse pour lui et sans se moqué de lui (car il ne connaissait pas encore tout sur la vie dans le monde des sorciers) lui expliqua que la moitié de la communauté était homosexuel

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

Harry sorti de ses souvenirs et regarda sa sœur qui le regardé d'un air curieux

- je repensé a des événements heureux

-j'en suis heureuse que tu te change les idées Harry

Arrivé au Square Grimmauld, Harry et Alo allèrent directement dans la salle à manger ou Sirius et Remus était en train de se roule la pelle du siècle

-Il y a des hôtels pour sa Remus, soupira la jeune femme

Tous se mirent à rire et passèrent à table.

-Dit Harry et si pour ton anniversaire Alo, Draco, Blaise et toi iraient en boite ? Une boite sorcière puisque tu n y est jamais allé ? demanda Sirius

-heu… Bah je ne sais pas trop

-Allez Harry une soirée avec tes amis sa te fera du bien. Insista Remus

-Bon ok

Tous sourirent et mangèrent parlant de tout et de rien

Pendant ce temps a Poudlard le terrifiant maitre des potions le beau Severus Snape assis sur son fauteuil observé les flammes à coté de lui un noble blond était lui aussi assis soupirant.

-Tu devrais sortir Severus t'amuser un peut

-c'est toi qui me dit sa Lucius ? Ton fils ma dit que tu étais une vrai Hermite aussi. Rétorqua Severus

-N'importe quoi c'est que j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant a faire

-La même chose pour moi… au faite comment va Draco depuis la mort de sa mère ? Demanda le brun voulant changer de sujet.

-Très bien tu sais pour lui Nacissa était une inconnu même pour moi à vrai dire je suis bien content que cette morue soit morte elle couché avec le seigneur des ténèbres, maintenant je suis un beau male libre !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mit à rire quant la cheminé laissa passé un autre blond aux allures aussi noble que l'autre blond assis et entra dans l'antre du maitre des potions.

-Draco que fais-tu ici ?

D'un geste gracieux Draco Malfoy enleva quelques poussières sur sa veste et souri à son parrain et à son père.

-Rien juste une petite visite…

-Je connais « t'es visite », insista Severus, que me vaut au juste ta visite ?

-Bon très bien Blaise et moi allons a l'Enchanteur une boite hyper géniale et j'ai pensé que puisque vous deux à par resté devant la cheminé que vous pourriez venir avec nous ?

Snape semblais réfléchir, il est vrai que sa faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti en boite bon certes il n'aimait pas trop la musique de maintenant mais peut être qu'il trouvera quelque chose de distrayant.

-Quant pence tu Lucius ?

-Moi je suis partant

-Alors soit nous viendront mais c'est pour quant ?

-Ce samedi soir, répondit Draco heureux que son parrain et son père accepte de venir.

Bon il n'a pas précisé que Harry et Aloysia serait de la fête surtout Harry car c'était pour son anniversaire sinon c'était pas sure que les deux vieux Serpentard viennent mais faut dire que depuis la fin de la bataille ses deux la était déprimés, Severus car après avoir joué les espions presque toute sa vie pour Dumby voulait quelque chose qui le pousse a donné le meilleur de lui certes il avait ses potions dont il commencé a se lassé quant à Lucius déprimé car ne voulant pas resté seul depuis qu'il était veuf voulais partagé quelque chose avec quelqu'un mais a chaque fois qu'il rencontré une femme celle-ci partais en courant quant elle savait qu'il était mangemort innocenté certes mais il resté un mangemort.

Draco parti de chez son parrain pour rejoindre Blaise et organisé la soirée de samedi voulant changer les idées a tout le monde leur redonné gout a la vie, de tourné la page quoi !

Et fois de Malfoy il allait y arrivé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors une suite sa vous dit ?


End file.
